tyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Paisur
Paisur is the capitol of the Paisuran Empire , located on the coast of the Great Western Sea . Crystal Citadel The Crystal Citadel contains both the Imperial Senate chambers and serves as the home of the ruler of the Empire . It predates the founding of the Empire, from the time when Paisur was one kingdom among many. The Citadel is made from a thaumatic-resonant crystal, from which the structure gets its name.The Citadel is guarded by a body separate from Paisur's Justicars : the Crystal Sentinels . Old Paisur Old Paisur lies at the heart of the city and is dominated by the Crystal Citadel. Though the Citadel dates back from before the founding of the Empire , most of the rest of Old Paisur has been rebuilt in the time since as more government and administrative buildings are needed. That said, the oldest and most influential of Paisur's nobility always live in the few manors that remain in Old Paisur, and are quick to point out that their roots are sunk so deep into the city they wouldn't be able to leave if they wanted to. The Schola Arcanum The Schola Arcanum District (colloquially: "the Schola") is a forest of stone, crystal, and wooden towers, long hallls, and claustrophobic alleyways. Located on the borders of Old Paisur, the Schola is filled with schools, libraries, and temples devoted to magical, divine, and mundane knowledge. More than one Emperor has remarked that the Empire would be nothing without the Schola, and there's more than a little truth behind the phrase, as the Schola contains the greatest collection of knowledge in the Empire , and possibly all of Tyr. Perpetually Verdant District Adjacent to both Old Paisur and the Schola, the District of Perpetual Verdancy is home to the wealthiest of Paisur's elite: the courtyards and lawns are always green, the parks are extensive, the fountains always clean and the streets quiet and free of crime. The verdancy of the district is largely due to extensive upkeep - magical and otherwise - of the grounds throughout the district, and the quiet largely brought through the high Justicar presence, patrolling the streets day and night. Golden River District The District of Golden Rivers (colloquially "the river" or "the piss", depending on whether the speaker's just been swindled) cuts across all the inner districts except Old Paisur and the Perpetually Verdant and is Paisur's center of commerce, containing wonders from all corners of the Empire . Denizens are fond of saying that "Anything can be found in the river. If, of course, the price is right." The Reach In the hundred years after the Empire's founding, the city of Paisur doubled and doubled again. The land grabbed in this expansion came to be known as The Reach, and until the reign of Emperor Marius - and the explosive growth it brought - the Reach housed the majority of Paisur's population. It continues to house the middle class, those merchants that can't (or choose not) to move to the River. It's said some are born, grow old, and die having never left the confines of the Reach, and considering the dense expanse of apartments, storefronts, workshops, factories, trade schools, and warehouses, the saying is likely true for more than a handful of people. In addition to practically everything else, the Reach contains one of Paisur's most notorious regions: The Boneyard. A small, poorly-lit, never-policed neighborhood, the Boneyard can satisfy any vice: from pit fights to drugs to ladies of negotiable affection. And in the case any of those vices go awry... there's a reason it's called the Boneyard. Sunspear District Though to look at its edges the Sunspear District (colloquially "the spear") doesn't look different from the Reach or the Verdance, both of which it borders. In-between, though, it gradually transitions from one to the other. On one side the sprear houses those well-off families that have the kind of money that lets them question the relative safety of the Reach, on the other fallen nobles mourn the days when their family lived across the boundary to the Verdant. Despite existing in a place between, the Sunspear has an identity all its own. Its people are comfortable and safe without ostentation. Small houses on small plots of land still exist here, rather than the Verdants sprawling manors or the Reach's dense, crowded towers. Higher ranking justicars often live in the spear, finding its relative peace and safety a welcome reprieve from the other parts of the city. The Wall Not actually a district unto itself, the wall separates the inner six districts from the outer three. On the inside of the Wall lies the Reach, which would likely have expanded indefinitely if not for the Wall being built fifty years after the Empire's founding. The Wall has three major gates and three lesser gates. Longshore District The Longshore District houses Paisur's harbors, fisheries and shipyards. The Longshore District was once a fishing village - the name of which was lost to time - that grew as Paisur's need for a harbor grew. Eventually the combined force of urban sprawl in both directions merged the two, and the Longshore became a district sandwhiched between the Wall and the Great Western Sea . Feymarch District The Feymarch District (colloquially "the march" or "the wyrd") houses the largest part of Paisur's non-human populace (and, incidentally, the largest part of Paisur's unexplained phenomenon). After a hundred years of people from all over the Empire migrating to Paisur, there are many people of all species in all districts, but no where is the diversity of the Empire so apparent as it is in the Feymarch. Among the Paisur nobility, the Feymarch is the most contraversial effect of Emperor Marius's reign. Where once non-humans were barely tolerated in Paisur - oppressed minorities - Emperor Marius pushed for commerce, communication, and above all unity. And under that banner, the long disenfranchised flocked into Paisur, and the Feymarch grew until it was almost the size of the Reach. More than a few Senators from noble families often comment about 'the old days' in wistful tones. Sunrise District Though the Sunrise District - like many of Paisur's locales - goes by many names none rival the frequency with which it is simply called The Wastes. As with any large city, Paisur produces waste of all kinds, requires manufacturing and slaughterhourses and all manner of industries that for a thousand years the people wanted both relatively nearby and also not next to their homes. The Wastes served that need. Located as far east of the Crystal Citadel as any part of Paisur, the district used to be a small town to itself, handling all that Paisur discarded. As Paisur grew, its need for the Wastes grew, and during the expansion of the Feymarch District during the reign of Emperor Marius, the two finally met in the middle. As a result - for administrative purposes if nothing else - the Sunrise District became Paisur's ninth district. The final piece of its ninefold puzzle.